There are in the United States, areas of closed recreation such as game parlors, bowling establishments, computer cafes and the like in which people find entertainment.
As part of the entertainment, these closed recreation areas provide specific games, or other personal devices for people wishing to entertain themselves and these closed areas are festive, in that, they are quite often provided with colored lights, movies or other graphic components, decorations and the like.
Specifically, in bowling establishments, it is quite often the case that the walls at the distal ends of the bowling lanes are provided with murals, scenes, landscapes, pictures, illustrations and the like as pictorials. These take the form of being painted on the walls, painted or printed panels of various solid substrates containing various scenes or landscapes, or fabric or flexible banners, and the like.
These pictorials are static in nature, that is they are painted on the walls, or wallpapered, or the like, and sometimes, these pictorials are enhanced with spotlights, or other incandescent lamps, to highlight them.
One most notable example of more modern pictorials is the use of fluorescent painted or printed pictorials and the use of black light. Evenso, the perception to the human eye of the effects produced by the prior art methods, is a static perception.